kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Happy 100th
Episode Information= Happy 100th is episode 13a of season 3 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. . Summary HJ5 have big plans for their 100th concert, but are they making too much effort for their celebration? Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major Plot Rudie and the girls are excited for their upcoming 100th concert performance. Baby suggests that they get a large cake to share with all their fans after the concert. The girls are concerned that it will be difficult to make such expansive plans, but Rudie reminds them when Love asked him to do the impossible and find an invention that didn't exist, he found it and this should inspire them to do the same. Love points out he did it by cheating the laws of time travel and when the timecops arrive to arrest Rudie, they find out those laws do have enforcers! In Rudie's absence, G has to take over planning the concert and asks the girls for ideas. Baby and Music volunteer to teach the monster pets to dance, Angel wants to plan a concert using props from their previous 100 concerts. Music points out they haven't kept any of those things, but then Love corrects her, she used her nanozap to store every prop they used in a miniaturised warehouse. The girls start exploring the warehouse when Love returns it to full size. Love has another idea, to make a model solar system. After being returned to this time by the timecops, Rudie goes to the baker only to discover the large cake he ordered is just a regular size cupcake. Love's idea gets even more outsized when she makes an incredibly large model sun to light up the stage while they sing Dancing in the Sunlight. When the girls try to enter the stadium to set up, a security guard refuses to let them in, because all their props have filled the stadium to capacity that there's no room for performers or even the audience! Rudie arrives and reminds the girls the fans didn't come for the props, they came to see HJ5. Inspired by his speech, they arrange an impromptu concert on the portable stage in the back of their tour bus in the parking lot. But unfortunately for Rudie, Baby and G still want the large cake. When they see the miniature cake, they're confused, because it's not enough to share with all their fans as they intended. Angel comments that it's not enough to feed a fly, whereupon one promptly arrives and starts to eat the cake. Rudie has a solution, he produces the nanozap and attempts to enlarge the cake to the appropriate size, only to zap the fly instead. G congratulates the girls on their 100th disaster and then takes them to find a large net to catch the giant fly. Quotes Rudie: You need to make this the biggest greatest show ever. Baby: With cake! Everyone stares at Baby Baby: Biggest greatest cake ever? Rudie: When this band needed a left-handed snipe enyclobased cleftorometer, did I say, sorry guys, that instrument hasn’t been invented yet? Love: No, you used a time machine to travel 5000 years into the future and get us one. Rudie: Right, and look how well that turned out. Timecop: Rudie Rhodes, you are wanted for 67 violations of the timestream continuity act. Love: Robots Music: And Pyrotechnics. Angel: And costumes. Baby: Oh my. Rudie: Even though things don’t always go as we planned, what do we always do? Music: Question our life choices? Angel: We have fun. Angel (about tiny cake): That’s not enough to feed a fly. Fly (gets out napkin and cutlery): I’m good. Trivia |-| Gallery= Screenshots Music_DSI.png|Music: Wait, don’t say it. Baby_BGCE.png|Baby: Biggest greatest cake ever? RudieWithLSEC01.png|Rudie with a LSEC. Love_5kY.png|You cheated the laws of temporal causality to get a LSEC. Timecop_67V.png|And here are the timecops to arrest Rudie for doing it. Kuu Kuu Harajuku Season 3 Episode 13 Happy 100th.Snapshot.25.jpg|The Timecops taking Rudie through a time portal. SurprisedHJ5.png|HJ5 just saw the Timecops take Rudie to the future. Baby_DMP.png|Baby wants dancing monster pets in the concert. DancingMonsterPets.png|Dancing Monster pets performing. TheThemeIs100.png|Angel: The theme is our 100th show. Music_MoreCreative.png|Music expected more creativity from Angel. Love_ThumbsUp.png|Always count on a genius to be fully prepared. Love_Nanozapping.png|Love unshrinking the PortaProp warehouse. PortaPropWarehouse02.png|PortaProp Warehouse, full size. PPWinterior.png|The interior of the PortaProp Warehouse. Robots.png|Robots Pyrotechnics.png|and pyrotechnics Costumes.png|and costumes, oh my. HJ5excited.png|HJ5 excited about the concert plan. R_SomethingWrong.png|This isn’t a large cake. GSurprisedMP.png|G looks down to see MPmarching01.png|the monster pet marching band. BMGmpm.png|Baby and Music teaching the monster pets to dance. BMfell.png|Baby and Music were accidentally tripped by the monster pets. TtR100.png|Tick Tock, Time to Rock! MPmarching02.png|Cupcake leading the monster pet marching band. LoveEmbarrassed.png|Love embarrassed by performing in the parking lot. 100Costumes.png|Angel designed special outfits for the 100th concert. AfterTheConcert.png|Rudie congratulating the girls on their 100th performance. TinyCakeShock.png|The girls see the tiny cake, they were expecting a huge cake. Angel_NotEnough.png|That’s not enough to feed a fly. Fly_IG.png|I’m good. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=